


A Night To Remember

by Vyhtheas



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyhtheas/pseuds/Vyhtheas
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Viera Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Y'shtola Rhul & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A Night To Remember

The next morning Ulleonne and Amethyrel'a were sat at a table having breakfast. Vemmasera came to sit with them.

"Good morning!" Vemmasera signed to Amethyrel'a enthusiastically, who looked surprised in return, but smiled and signed "Good morning" in return. She had spent a good portion of the night studying the sign language book Baderon gave her, and Amethyrel'a's reaction made her happy.

Ulleonne is also shocked, "You signed that perfectly! Have you been taking lessons, although we've been together for basically the whole time this week, although I guess a simple 'Good Morning' isn't too difficult to figure out?"

"I just picked it up eventually. It's how I learned most things throughout my life..." Her voice trails off as she sees Baderon in the corner of her eye, giving her a jokingly sly look, overhearing what she said.  
"Ok, ok, Baderon gave me a book on sign language last night, and I studied it before heading to bed." 

"That's very nice of him! I'm delighted you took some time to read through it. I know Amethyrel'a here would be extremely happy to have another person to communicate with."  
Ulleonne said smiling, Vemmasera could tell she was proud of her, and Amethyrel'a was grinning as well.

"I still have more to learn, especially using or understanding it in a conversational setting, but I'm hoping to surprise you all with my progress as well," Vemmasera said proudly. 

"I'll look forward to it," Amethyrel'a signed excitedly; Ulleonne was about to repeat what he signed, but Vemmasera looked like she could tell what he signed, nodding with a smile.

Amethyrel'a's smile subsided as he looked down as if something was troubling him; Vemmasera noticed this and asked, "Is anything the matter?" 

Ulleonne was a little confused. She and Amethyrel'a signed amongst each other. Ulleonne looked like she understood what was troubling him.  
"Oh, I see" She looks to Vemmasera and says, "Amethyrel'a thinks he ruined our date night yesterday because I spent the rest of it comforting, keeping him from an anxiety attack after what we discussed at dinner with world events and all."  
She looked to Amethyrel'a and started petting his head, "Yet he forgets that he, as always, has been very supportive of our relationship, and we had a nice night together was because he offered to help Y'shtola instead of one of us." 

Amethyrel'a signs an apology, but Ulleonne shakes her head, and she leans in and hugs him, afterwards shifting back into her chair. 

"Sometimes Amethyrel'a overthinks things, and sometimes it leads to him having anxiety. He's improved a lot over the years with counselling from Y'shtola and me, but it's still somewhat prevalent. I think a lot of it comes from him never really been good at reading people either. But like I said, he's doing better, and I'm proud of him." 

The two look at each other happily. Vemmasera nodding, "Well, if there's anything I can help with, please let me know. I have some experience with dealing with stuff like that, and I know you can't have too big of a support network."

Ulleonne and Amethyrel'a nod, "It's always good to know we have your support."

Vemmasera nodded, "Of course, I hope I don't sound like I'm doing it because we're in a relationship now; I just want to be as supportive as I could, especially with how you all have been to me."

Ulleonne nodded, "Either way, we appreciate it." 

Suddenly Y'shtola appeared in the Drowning Wench and stood at the table,  
"I'm sorry I'm late to, well I'm not late to anything, but I have a bit of work needing to be doing for the Circle and was wondering if I could borrow Amethyrel'a again for the day?"

Vemmasera and Ulleonne have no objections while Amethyrel'a jokingly signs, "My arms still feel like jelly after yesterday, I will but as long as I get something like as a kiss out of it."

Y'shtola jokes back, "Asking that in front of your girlfriend, are you? You must be feeling quite bold today." 

Amethyrel'a chuckles but then nervously looks at Ulleonne, who's glaring at him intently, her sapphire eyes staring him down intensely, Amethyrel'a wincing in fear.

Ulleonne's intense stare down softens, and she grabs him and ruffles up his hair. "You do remember we all agreed you could have a relationship with h Y'sthola and me, right? Although it is interesting how, after a few years, I turn around and have a poly relationship of my own." She shrugs and sips her tea. 

"Have we ever had a real disagreement on anything that would make either of us happy? I can't remember the time we fought about anything." Amethyrel'a asks, signing curiously.

"Well, you're not the most disagreeable person, nor ask for much, like all you ever want is affection when it's acceptable." Ulleonne answers.

"Sleep as well; I swear he took weeks to adjust to a decent sleep schedule, not to mention getting him out of the habit of dozing off in class. I honestly wonder how he passed more of the more advanced lessons." Y'shtola laughs, Amethyrel'a's cheeks turning red.

"I don't know anything about liking sleep or having a less than decent sleep schedule," Vemmasera interjects. "It only took me...a few decades to cure that habit." She chuckles nervously. 

"To be fair, you and he haven't had any problems with getting up with me." Ulleonne gives a slight shrug. "Although I feel like we've talked about sleep schedules long enough. Amethyrel'a, you have fun with Y'shtola, don't have her tell me how you spent the whole time napping."

Amethyrel'a chuckles, nodding and then kissing Ulleonne, scarfs down his food and joins Y'shtola to help her with her work, the two of them exiting the Drowning wench. 

"Amethyrel'a is such a goof sometimes, but I love him." Ulleonne says to Vemmasera, before Amethyrel'a runs back to the table, signing too quick for Ulleonne to read him, "Amethyrel'a, use your words." 

Amethyrel'a paces himself and calmly signs, "I forgot to ask if you wanted a reservation for dinner tonight, so you both can go for another date."

Ulleonne smiles and whispers in his ear: "Sure, go ahead, I love you too." She then hugs him and gives him one more kiss, and he then walks off.  
"That's the one thing he has a habit of, running back if he forgot something. Once something is on his mind, there's no real way of stopping him."

"Ha, I'm known for my stubbornness, but it is how I got here from my homeland, so there's that, and it was worth it, getting to be with you."  
Vemmasera says cheekily.

"Aw, Vem," Ulleonne blushes, "I'm so happy you're here, too; I love you so much." She leans in and kisses Vemmasera.  
"Now then, I think we have time before we do something special I have lined up tonight." 

"Oh, are we going for another dinner date?" Vemmasera says bluntly, Ulleonne's eyes widen, "I um...yes, Amethyrel'a set us up with another reservation. I wanted to keep it a surprise."

"I mean, it is still something nice for us to do together! Sorry, it was just my first guess." Vemmasera says nervously.

"That's alright. Amethyrel'a has a bit of a one-track mind when it comes to nights out, but they're enjoyable regardless. All I care about is we get to spend time together." Ulleonne leans and kisses Vemmasera, Vemmasera's no ears perking up in surprise.  
Before Vemmasera could think about anything else, Ulleonne lifted her lips from hers.  
While she was a little down about it, she noticed Ulleonne seemed to have an idea she couldn't hold back.

"You know what? I know one thing I'd love to do!" Ulleonne said excitedly.

"What is it?" Vemmasera asked quizically. 

"Shopping! I'd love to do some shopping today, and I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!" 

"You like shopping?"

"I LOVE Shopping. I did quite a bit in Ul'dah, but I left most of my things at the Waking Sands, and I haven't unpacked. Amethyrel'a has his residence here, so I at least have a place to put things."

"Well, I say we do it!" Vemmasera says, joining into Ulleonne's excitement, but her face drops with sudden realization. "I'm kinda broke right now. I spend a lot of money on getting parts for my star glob and stuff..." Vemmasera folds her ears down with her hands nervously before Ulleonne comforts her. 

"Vem, I'm rich. How do you think I can afford these dinners and stuff?" 

Vemmasera thinks, "Um...Amethyrel'a, pays for it?"

"Oh, he pays for some of it, but I usually encourage him to save whatever he has. There's no use having a lot of money and not using it to treat your friends." 

"I...guess that's true."

"Like honestly, I never cared about having a lot of money. It's not something that made me happy, especially when it's well, money from my late family's coffers. But instead of letting it sit there, I donate a lot to charity and open a soup kitchen in Ishgard. The rest I save so I can do nice things like this. Of course, I've treated myself here and there, but this is nicer." Ulleonne sighs before continuing, "Anyways, shall we be off then?" 

Vemmasera nods, "Yes, let's!" The two get up from the table, Ulleonne leaving some Gil on the table, including a sizable tip, which is something she does frequently, and going to do their Shopping. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Y'shtola is sitting on a blanket, setting out a picnic, while Amethyrel'a is walking over to her.

"Alright, I jotted down the aetherial data in a journal as you requested and cleaned the...goggles." He signs, handing Y'shtola the journal and a pair of aether goggles Amethyrel'a knew little about, only knowing that each member of the Circle of knowing had one, using it to measure aether.

"Thank you, love. I appreciate your help today, I wish I had more fulfilling work for you to do, but things have been quite hectic, but this saves me so much time at the least." 

Amethyrel'a smiles, "Are you sure you're not just taking me out so Vemmasera and Ulleonne can spend time together without me?"

Y'shtola playfully rolls her eyes, "Yes, Ulleonne specifically told me to keep you busy so she could be free of you for a few days."  
She shakes her head, "I know you would let her have time alone if she wanted. You've also been a tremendous help, and I thought you deserved a little reward." Y'shtola sets out several plates of food, including Amethyrel'a's favourites, that being sandwiches, him gasping as she set the place down, each perfectly sliced, with multiple kinds. 

"The artful food! Such variety and tastes," He signs excitedly. 

"You know you're the only person I know that gets as excited for food as you do. Well, Vemmasera is, and Ulleonne, when she arrived in Sharlyan, was quite interested in the food, for some reason."  
Y'sthola paused as she quietly flashed back to the bland, bizarre tasting food Sharlyan is known for and shuddering. 

Amethyrel'a hears this in surprise, him trying to sign with a sandwich in his hand, Y'sthola still somewhat making out what he's trying to say.  
"I had no idea, and now I wonder if she enjoyed my cooking because she enjoyed it, or the food was so bland that she needed something different."

"Your cooking is quite good, maybe a little strong on the spices, although I think I feel that way just because, you know, we so long without it." Y'shtola laughs.  
"You know I would have prepared our picnic myself, but I was too busy, maybe next time though.

"Makes sense. I'm still thankful for it either way." Amethyrel'a takes another bite of his sandwich, his face full of joy.

Later that day, Y'sthola and Amethyrel'a are lying on the blanket cloud gazing, the sky slowly turning to dusk as they let the day go by. Y'sthola appreciated some respite from her work and worries over Dalamud. While it was still looming in the sky, seemingly closer than it used to be, she was able to dismiss it as an issue for a different day. 

Unexpectedly, Amethyel'a leaned up, his face looking a little more serious, in contrast to how relaxed he just was, and stated to sign, "Can I ask you something?" Y'shtola nods. Amethyrel'a continues, "What about us? Are we still in a relationship? I've spent a lot of time with Ulleonne, even with our year apart." Amethyrel'a sighs, his face turning more anxious as he continued, "I don't ever want you to feel like she overshadows you or I don't still love you tremendously. Do you ever feel like you are?" 

Y'shtola leans up and meets his eyes, "Nay, I never had." Amethyrel'a was looking less anxious as he hears this. Y'shtola softly explains, "When you turned eighteen, I could see that time went on that you developed feeling for Ulleonne, so I talked to her. She felt that a relationship with you would help her lot, with me being busier with the Circle of knowing and not being able to able to be around for the both of you as much as I would like." 

"Not that would have a problem. I'm just surprised you knew. Although now that I think of it, it was a little obvious. Ulleonne is just super pretty, and I loved spending time with her, not that I don't enjoy spending time with you." Amethyrel'a signing his last sentence anxiously, Y'shtola places a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. 

"Amethyrel'a, you know if I did have a problem with it, I would have let you know, you've always done better if people tell you things straightly, and I'm the same way." She lifts her hand from his shoulder before continuing, "You're a very loving person, and I wanted you to be with Ulleonne, she loved you as well, and you've done more for her than you know. She's very thankful to have you in her life. You remember back on the day you got together? She confessed her feeling for you because I helped encouraged her to." 

"Huh, well, that makes a lot of things make more sense now. I'm sorry if I'm making it out like you wouldn't have approved or anything. I just want to be the person you both deserve."

"And you are. As I said, you have nothing to be worried about. Seeing how happy Ulleonne is, how you've helped her even in her darkest moments, and you being encouraging of her relationship with Vemmasera, you've turned into that man I hoped you become. Plus, Ulleonne is my best friend, even before you and I met, and I wanted what's best for her as well. Don't forget that you deserve to be happy as well."

"I am, I always have been. I guess making people happy in turn makes me happy?"

"Yeah, that I know, we don't ever want you to feel like your needs aren't important to us as well, and if you ever need anything, you have but asking. Come to think of it, the most you've ever wanted was to be cuddled and kissed from time to time, but just let us know if we can do anything for you. I say we because Ulleonne would agree. Your happiness is very important to us." 

Amethyrel'a turns emotional. He felt like the weight and anxiety he was feeling had lifted away. Before he could sign anything else, Y'shtola grabbed him and hugged him tightly, her lips meeting his and him falling back. Y'sthola lifted herself from him, making sure he was ok, before the both of them laughing, Y'shtola softly laying down, her head resting under his chin, him softly cuddling her as they watch the sunset.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Ulleonne and Vemmasera had finished their dinner together; it is even more enjoyable than the last, the two making their way to Amethyrel'a's apartment, them closing the door behind them, the two making out as the reached the bed. The room has bags full of clothes, boots, and other items from their shopping spree. 

"So, did you enjoy today?" Ulleonne asked.

Vemmasera nodded, "I did! I didn't realize how much I need a new wardrobe, and I just loved the things we got, and dinner was terrific, not to mention the pastries at the culinarian guild."

Ulleonne chuckles, "I thought it was cute the way you eyed up the pastries, especially the ones with chocolate. I'm just glad you enjoyed today. Like, don't get me wrong, I had an amazing time as well, but seeing you happy was just...oh no, I'm more like Amethyrel'a than I thought." Ulleonne shakes her head in disbelief. 

"What getting happiness from making others happy? That doesn't seem like too much of an issue?" Vemmasera says quizically. 

"Oh no, it isn't, but then you get us trying to one-up each other with who can make the other the happiest. It gets a little crazy." Ulleonne jokes, "But in all seriousness, I'm just glad you're as happy as you make me." Ulleonne and Vemmasera kiss. 

"I'm glad I do. You have such a nice smile." Vemmasera flirts, Ulleonne blushes.  
"Like, you would think in my long life I've had many experience and relationships, you know, all the things people go through their life. But I didn't get to." Vemmasera sits up, "Don't get me wrong, my time as a priestess was very fulfilling, I was celebrated and loved, but I was too busy for a real relationship. I barely left my village, only leaving for humanitarian missions or on the battlefield against invaders. I always wanted more, so I did once my clan would be ok without me. While the choice was hard, you make it so worth it." 

"I'm glad I do. You mean so much to me. We should celebrate tonight with something special." Ulleonne pulls out a bottle of Bacchus wine and a couple of wine glasses she had bought. She opens the bottle and pours the wine into the glasses handing one of them to Vemmasera, who excitedly takes it. 

"See, Bacchus wine is my favourite, and I never get to drink it often."  
Ulleonne cheers Vemmasera, then eloquently drinking from her glass, Vemmasera joining her. 

"Oh, wow, it's amazing! Isn't it a Limsan specialty?" Vemmasera asks.

"Indeed, I only had it a few times imported in Ul'dah, but I thought I'd share some with you. Poor Amethyrel'a passes out when he drinks even a sip of alcohol, so I don't usually have it in front of him, so he doesn't feel jealous." Ulleonne says comically.

"Oh, poor guy." Vemmasera laughs, "Well, I've been known to indulge in wines and ales, and this is something special. I love your ideas, but not as much as I love you." 

"Aw, Vem, I love you too." Ulleonne takes another sip of her wine before walking over to the entrance and looking at the door.

Vemmasera looks a bit shocked by this, "Um...did you just lockout Amethyrel'a from his apartment?" 

Ulleonne laughs, "No, he has a spare key, and we agreed you and me deserve a night alone. Y'shtola would be more than willing to...accommodate him tonight, and to be honest, and I think they deserve a night together as well." 

"Huh, ok, then." Vemmasera takes another sip of her wine before continuing, "I do appreciate it when we can spend the night together beyond dinner." 

"Me too, Amethyrel'a insisted that we do so. I'm taking him up on that."  
She walks back to the bed and sitting close to Vemmasera. 

Later that night, after finishing the bottle of wine, the two are cuddled up close. Ulleonne and Vemmasera had thrown their clothes into a pile on the other side of the bed, the two later dozing off to sleep. Ulleonne enjoyed the intimacy with Vemmasera, not that she didn't enjoy time with Amethyrel'a, but this felt different. Vemmasera also felt loved, feeling like she was in a real relationship, something she had yearned for so long.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

After saying goodnight to Baderon, Y'shtola and Amethyrel'a made their way to the inn rooms, Amethyrel'a about to open his apartment room door before remembering something.  
"I um, told Ulleonne and Vemmasera that they should stay the night together without me, without thinking where I am staying tonight."

"So you gave them your apartment without thinking of where you're going to stay." Y'shtola chuckled, "Well, I guess you're going to be spending the night with me!" She grabbed Ametheyrel'a's hand and dragged him to her inn room. She opened the door, him walking in with her, him placing the picnic basket on a kitchen table. 

"Gosh, it's been a while since we spent a night together, hasn't it?" Amethyrel'a signed.

"Indeed, I hope you're not opposed to sleeping in the same bed. I would have gotten a room with two beds, but..."

Before she can continue, Amethyrel'a signs excitedly, "Can we cuddle!?" 

Y'shtola snickers, "Amethyrel'a, of course, we can cuddle. I'm your girlfriend. Ah, remember those nights where we would study super late and fall asleep on the couch or in an empty library late at night? Well, now we can do that but in a proper place to sleep! I swear we did that too often. But it contributed to be becoming as good as a conjured as I am today, funny enough. You made studying enjoyable." 

"You did for me as well. Papalymo was more confused, if anything. All he cared about is that I kept to my studies. I feel like he was less strict than Master Matoya."

"Oh, goodness, yes. But I digress, funnily enough, Matoya did look to you positively. Especially with Ulleonne, she struggled when she came to Sharlyan, but she opened even more when you and she became friends.  
Like her and I got along but, she needed a little more. I believe because of you, she became Sharlyan's best student, although I can't say I'm not jealous of the notoriety she gained." Y'shtola joked.

"I...guess I bring the best out of people, don't I?" Amethyrel'a signed reflectively. 

"I'd say you do. I don't know what we would do without you." Y'shtola hugged Amethyrel'a and kissed him on the lips. His ears perking up happily. 

Later that night, the two were curled up together, reading one of their favourite books, before falling asleep like one of those long nights of studying.


End file.
